


Moonlight

by bensponcho



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensponcho/pseuds/bensponcho
Summary: Short prompt one-shot where Rick and Negan are stuck in a cabin for the night.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rick/Negan fic, and my first TWD piece. I am proud to be contributing finally.

By the time Rick and Negan realized that they should head back to Alexandria, it was close to dark. They had gone on a supply run, just the two of them, upon Negan telling Rick that it would be a good way to bond. Rick didn’t see it but it wasn’t like he was in any position to argue. He agreed reluctantly and earned himself a wide grin from the taller male and a clap of a hand to his back. Negan had been relatively pleasant, seeing how he was after all. He still didn’t seem to know how to shut up, though.

 

“You and I make a good fucking team, I have to say,” Negan commented as they found a place to crash for the night. It was walker free, much to their surprise but they gladly took it. The building was a small cabin like thing, big enough for the pair. Rick rolled his eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to deny that the fact was true. Except that he’d never admit it to Negan himself.

 

“Hm.” Was Rick’s response to that and the other male huffed. They settled after they parked their truck outside the cabin. They had found blankets and pillows that were surprisingly in good condition to use.

 

“I’ll take first watch. You get some fuckin’ beauty rest, Rick,” Negan chimed.

 

“Alright,” Rick replied, not about to argue to some sleep. He settled down on the makeshift bed. It was by no means comfortable but it worked well enough to keep him warm. He fell asleep rather quickly, the last thing he heard was the sound of Negan’s soft chuckling.

 

He woke again sometime in the middle of the night, blinking open his eyes and rubbing the blurriness from them. He saw Negan leaning against the far wall, his trusty barbed wire bat laying in his lap as he gazed out the window. He noticed how the moonlight filtering in seemed to soften the lines on Negan’s face. It also kind of complimented those dark orbs of his, tinting them slightly silver. It was a nice look. The other male looked to be in deep thought, judging by the distant look in his eyes but it disappeared the moment Rick shifted in his spot. Those eyes were now on him, their owner cracking a smug grin.

 

“Liking what you see?” Negan quipped and Rick shot him a glare, earning himself a deep laugh. “Really, Rick? Fucking lighten the shit up. I’m just teasing.”

 

Rick didn’t respond but just got up and went over to Negan and settled back down beside him. “Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked and Negan shrugged.

 

“It looked like you needed the sleep. Besides, the lighting does wonders to your already gorgeous face,” Negan said and was suddenly enveloped in a whole fuck ton of Rick Grimes. He smirked against the lips that were on his, gladly kissing back. They pulled away after awhile and Negan breathed out a chuckle, “What was that for?”

 

“For you to shut your own damned gorgeous face,” Rick muttered, his cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“Moonlit confessions, Rick?”

 

“Shut the hell up.”


End file.
